Undeclared
by magz
Summary: An unfinished Undeclared script.


**

Unfinished as of 06.02.2002. Some of the margins messed up during transfer…or something.

******

Undeclared Written by 

_Magz_

1 EXT. U.N.E.C. CAMPUS, AFTERNOON

RON and KELLY are eating on the grass, sitting in the shade beneath some dorm rooms. KELLY is laughing at a joke RON has just told, when there is a CRASH and the sound of BREAKING GLASS from above them. Before the two can react, the body of a girl, LYNN STOANE lands next to them with a THUD. KELLY screams, and both jump to their feet in shock and surprise.

                                                      RON

Woah! She fell from … the window, she fell from the window! I mean, the window, that's … that's two stories up now, what the heck is she trying to do, no no, wait wait wait!

KELLY has dropped next to the clearly unconscious LYNN. She pauses.

                                                      KELLY

                  What? We should help her! Get my cell phone, call an ambulance!

She does this herself, moving past RON to her bag and digging out her cell phone. RON approaches LYNN. He cautiously puts his head to her chest.

                                                      RON

                  She's breathing, she's breathing, she's okay.

He looks up the building.

                                                      RON

                  There, right above us, two stories! She fell two stories!

                                                      KELLY

(into the phone) Hi, yeah, I'm at U.N.E.C., I need an ambulance. I'm by building 3000. Some girl just fell from a second story window.

RON shakes the arm of LYNN. A small crowd is beginning to gather, but nobody gets in the way.

                                                      RON

                  Hey, miss, uh, can you hear me? Yo, hey, lady …

                                                      KELLY

                  Is she conscious?

                                                      RON

No, she's breathing though. And she's got a giant bruise on her cheek, and she's bleeding from … somewhere. … I think her eye is going black, too.

                                                      KELLY

Unconscious. Right. Don't move her, Ron, she could have broken her neck or back or something…what? Kelly. Right, Ron. We don't know, no, nobody … Ron, keep speaking to her!

                                                      RON

                  (mutters) Right. Like talking to Marshall when he's passed out. 

He settles down on the grass next to LYNN, removing pieces of glass from beneath him.

                                                      RON

                  Lady, hey, Miss Daredevil, wake up. Wake up …

FADE TO BLACK…

2 INT. OUTSIDE LYNN'S DORMROOM – FLASHBACK B&W

A man nearing thirty, KYLE MCPHEARSON, stalks up to LYNN'S door and begins pounding on it and trying to open the locked door.

KYLE

Wake up! Lynn! I know you're in there, Lynn! Let me in right now, Lynn! Lynn! Wake up! Did you hear me?

LYNN appears as the door opens a crack.

LYNN

Kyle, please, I'm trying to … Kyle!

KYLE pushes past her into the dorm and slams the door. He begins screaming.

3 INT. LYNN'S DORMROOM

KYLE is mad about something, screaming incoherently at LYNN. He grabs her and pushes her into her desk, causing everything to fall to the floor. He picks her back up and hits her with a fist.

KYLE

You stupid bitch! You didn't think I'd hear what you'd been saying Lynn? Huh? You think I'm as stupid as you? 

KYLE picks LYNN back up.

LYNN

Kyle, stop it! I didn't say anything! Please, stop it!

LYNN is trying to escape past him, trying to hit him back. He captures her wrists in his and slaps her.

KYLE

Don't you ever think before you act? You stupid bitch!

LYNN is once more trying to run past KYLE, calling for help. KYLE grabs her by the shoulders, lifting her up and throwing her. She misses the wall though and hits the window. It's shatters and she sails through, screaming.

CUT TO …

4 EXT. U.N.E.C. CAMPUS, CRASHSITE

RON is sitting down next to LYNN, KELLY is on the phone, and others are milling around. RON is talking to LYNN like he was before. LYNN'S eyes suddenly open, she gasps.

LYNN

Kyle! No!

RON

Hey, hey! She's up! You're okay! Hey, you okay? Miss?

LYNN looks around wildly; she doesn't know where she is.

LYNN

Mom? Dad?

RON

No, they're not here. You're at school. (to Kelly) Kelly, she's up! She woke up!

KELLY (into the phone)

She woke up, she's alive. She … yes, okay ….

RON

Miss, you okay? You know where you are?

LYNN begins to cry. FADE TO BLACK.

5 INT. HOSPITAL ROOM

LYNN's aunt, an aging older woman, sits next to the hospital bed that LYNN is in. She is holding tightly onto LYNN's hand. A DOCTOR is at the foot of the bed, looking at a chart.

                                                      DOCTOR

Well, Ms. Stoane, Lynn was very lucky. She broke her wrist, only slightly sprained her back, and the concussion is pretty mild. She's been asleep most of the day, the drugs helped with that, but they should be wearing off in a few minutes. We'll keep her over night, and she can probably go back to school Monday. 

                                                      MS. STOANE

                  Thank you so much. I'm so glad she wasn't hurt badly.

                                                      DOCTOR

                  Do you know what happened, Ms. Stoane?

MS. STOANE shakes her head.

                                                      MS. STOANE

No, no I don't. Her roommate Patricia doesn't know either. We think she was hanging something above the window and tripped.

                                    DOCTOR

Ms. Stoane, there's also the problem with the bruises on her face. Those weren't caused by the fall.

                                    MS. STOANE

Oh?

                                    DOCTOR

No. Do you know her boyfriend? Mr … (he flips through his papers) Kyle McPhearson. Have you met him?

                                    MS. STOANE

(stiffens) Yes. She told me she broke up with him several months ago. He was abusive.

                                    DOCTOR

Well, perhaps she told the truth. Let's not jump to conclusions. Please let a nurse know when she wakes up, I'd like to talk to her.

The DOCTOR excuses himself and leaves. MS. STOANE sighs, kisses LYNN's hand and leans back in her chair, pulling her coat tighter around her. RON and KELLY enter from the hallway.

                                                      RON

Uh, hi, Ms. Stoane? I'm Ron, this is Kelly. We're the ones that, ah, called the ambulance …

                                                      KELLY

                  Your daughter fell down right next to us, Ms. Stoane. Is she okay?

MS. STOANE is up and to the door, warmly hugging both the students.

                                                      MS. STOANE

Oh! I'm so glad to meet you both! Thank you so much for your help, and for acting so very quickly! She's not my daughter dear, my niece. My adopted niece, really, but, oh, I'm so glad she's okay. Please come and sit down. She hasn't woken up, but the doctors say that's because of the medicine they gave her. She broke her wrist, and hurt her back a bit, but the doctor just said she'd be in school Monday. That's so wonderful, she enjoys it so much.

                                                      RON

That's good, that's really good, I'm glad she's okay. Uh, I've got class, I have to go, but …

                                                      MS. STOANE

Oh go dear, go. Do come back though, I'm sure Lynn would like to thank you both in person.

KELLY and RON head towards the door.

                                                      KELLY

Tell her we dropped in, and we'll see her later. Good-bye Ms. Stoane!

                                                      RON

(waving) Yeah, bye! I'll be back, tomorrow, sometime, morning, or after class, I'll be back, bye!

MS. STOANE waves them off, shuts the door gently, pulls the blinds and is opening her book when LYNN's eyes open.

                                                      LYNN

                  Mom? Dad?

MS. STOANE jumps up, tears of relief and anguish springing to her eyes. She hugs her niece gently. LYNN'S eye focus, and she realizes where she is and that it is pain she is feeling.

                                                      MS. STOANE

Oh, Lynn, I'm so glad you're awake! Honey, how do you feel? Do you hurt at all? Do you remember what happened?

LYNN looks about the room and then nods to her aunt.

                                                      LYNN

I fell out the window. I … (hesitates) … I tripped over something, and fell out backwards. Someone was kneeling over me, and talking to me … my body is numb, am I okay?

                                                      MS. STOANE

Oh yes, honey, you'll be fine. You hurt your back a bit and broke your wrist, but you didn't hurt yourself too bad. You have a black eye too, and a few cuts from the glass …

MS. STOANE lovingly caresses LYNN's cheek.

                                                      MS. STOANE

The doctors say you'll be fine in a few days. Headaches for a while, I'm sure. Falling two stories from a window is no small feat, young girl.

                                                      LYNN

Yeah … where's mom and dad? Didn't someone tell them?

MS. STOANE bites her lip.

                                          MS. STOANE

Honey … your mother and father died last year. Don't you remember?

LYNN blinks, and then remembers, pulling in a breath.

                                          LYNN

Oh, that's right … I'm sorry, I'm just … I'm tired and confused. I want to go to sleep.

                                          MS. STOANE

                  You go right ahead dear! I'll be right here, you sleep, you get well.

MS. STOANE pats her niece's hand, smiling at the girl and then moves to her chair and her book. LYNN stares silently at the ceiling, and then closes her eyes.

6    TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
